


Prompt fics

by BumbleCrumble



Category: Thunderbirds, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Between episode shenanigans, Brotherly Love, But they don't have to be, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Hell yes I'm going to write stories about them, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, I can do crossovers, Minor Injuries, So this is a first kinda, Unless specified to be major but I'll warn that on the chapter, Yes I know Thunderbirds, Yes I know Transformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleCrumble/pseuds/BumbleCrumble
Summary: Be it Thunderbirds or Transformers, just chose a prompt and the characters!Thunderbirds is the 2015 series, Thunderbirds are go.
Comments: 13





	1. Prompts

1\. Stop it, you’re bleeding.

2\. You don’t have to keep pushing yourself.

3\. You’re going to make yourself sick.

4\. Are you okay?

5\. What happened?

6\. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?

7\. You didn’t have to carry this weight alone.

8\. I would have been there for you.

9\. See if you can keep this down.

10\. Your hands are shaking.

11\. It’s okay, you’re safe now.

12\. I’m here, it’s going to be alright.

13\. Slow down, I can’t understand you.

14\. I didn’t mean to get blood on your shirt.

15\. You don’t have to apologize.

16\. It’s okay, it was an accident.

17\. Do you think you can stand?

18\. Please, just let me carry you.

19\. You don’t have to do this alone.

20\. It’s medicine, take it.

21\. I should have been here sooner, I’m sorry.

22\. I came as soon as I heard.

23\. Let me bandage it.

24\. C'mon, let’s get you cleaned up.

25\. Where, where am I?

26\. I’m right here, love.

27\. Just call them, please.

28\. Will you help me?

29\. I don’t..I don’t think I can.

30\. I’m not leaving you.

31\. Why won’t you help?

32\. Don’t just stand there!

33\. This is gonna hurt.

34\. I should have told you, I know.

35\. Here, let me help.

36\. How much do you remember?

37\. Oh love, don’t cry.

38\. Please don’t forget me.

39\. How bad is it?

40\. Something’s wrong, I can tell.

41\. It’s worse than it looks.

42\. It’s okay, I can take it.

43\. What did you do?

44\. Please tell me, I want to know.

45\. Alright, what’s the damage.

46\. I’m fine, I promise.

47\. You didn’t need to do this.

48\. I don’t want to be alone.

49\. Don’t tell me, I don’t wanna know.

50\. I’m not one to complain, but this really hurts.


	2. This is gonna hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a Guest:   
> 33, Kayo & Virgil?

Kayo sighed as she watched Virgil removing some fallen support beams, her arms crossed over her chest. She’d been watching him since the building collapsed with him inside saving the daughter of a trapped family, worried over the way he was limiting the use of his left arm. 

They'd already been at the rescue for a good six hours, helping family after family who'd been trapped in their homes after a Type 3 earthquake had hit the town, and were finally nearly finished. 

“Virgil, are you sure you don’t need help?”

The engineer sighed as he stood up and stretched his tired muscles, flinching slightly when his shoulder jostled. At least he had the exo-suit holding it in place.. Ish. “Mhm?”

A sigh escaped her. “I know you’re injured.”

A matching sigh. “I’m fine Kayo, it can wait until we’re finished here and back home.” Where he could have a warm shower and some home cooked food. Just, not cooked by Grandma. No-one understood how she made her food taste like  **_feet_ ** .

Kayo opened her mouth to respond when a field report beat her to it.

"Virgil, there's no more life signals in your area. Kayo, there's one signal to the left of where you are now." EOS's voice came through their comm system, accompanied by her creator's. 

"That's all the houses now you guys, just this last person to rescue. Start heading to Two Virg and wait for Kayo there, Grandma's calling us all back, it’s getting late."

Seeing Kayo already heading in to save the last rescuee, the engineer sighed in both defeat and relief and headed back to Thunderbird two, wincing with a pained hiss when he jostled his shoulder again. 

"Virgil?"

Oh yeah, Smother Hen was monitoring the mission.

"Yeah Scott?"   
  
“Stop moping.” The connection was cut short, leaving an offended engineer glaring at his ‘bird.    
  
Scrambling to reactivate the connection and argue with his eldest brother that he  _ wasn’t _ moping and that he  _ didn’t _ mope in the _ first place _ , he let out a pained noise and held his left arm against his chest when his shoulder casually reminded him of the injury it sustained. “Ow.”   
  
“Virgil?”   
  
_ Oh no.  _

Turning to look behind him, Virgil saw Kayo glaring at him with a grounding glare, and almost immediately lost any argument he had ready. “Kayo-”   
  
“I know a dislocated shoulder when I see one Virgil. You’re as bad as Scott.”   
  
“I-” He blinked before frowning. “I don’t do everything in my power to avoid medical attention. I’m the  _ medic _ , I can’t exactly escape it.”   


"No, you just wait to treat yourself after treating the rest of us, if you do at all." Kayo sighed, crossing her arms again.

“I remember a saying John told me one day. A doctor always makes the worst patient.” EOS  _ helpfully _ added.    
  
A small snicker was heard from the same commline, a clear sign his immediate brother was listening into their conversation. “John!”    
  
“EOS isn’t wrong Virgil. That saying has been proved to be correct many times. By you.”    
  
“Not. Helping.” Virgil ended the comm before angrily shedding the exo-suit, roughly biting his lip to stifle a groan of pain. Clearly, judging by Kayo's unamused look, it didn't work.

"You're not fooling anyone Virgil. And you’re not flying until your shoulder is less dislocated and treated back at the island.”

Flying with a dislocated shoulder was never a good idea, as anything could happen in the air and wrench it out even more, causing serious problems. It was known through every pilot that any injury should be treated before take off. If too bad, the Co-pilot would fly.

International Rescue was no exception. 

Thunderbird's pilot sighed and looked up at his adopted sister. "Can you put it back in place?"

"I know medical training Virgil, of course I can."

The engineer gave a small smile. "Thank's Kayo."

She nodded and walked over, resting a hand on his shoulder. "This is gonna hurt."

"I know."

"How did you manage this anyway?"

Virgil sighed softly. "You remember the daughter that was trapped in the basement? The ceiling had collapsed, I lifted most of it so she could get out. She got out before the aftershock hit, but I wasn't so lucky. The rest of it came-"

He cut off with a cry when Kayo forced his shoulder back into pace, his vision momentarily blacking out as he gritted his teeth. "C-came down and dislocated it before I could get out. Fucking warn me!"

The head of security laughed softly and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I'll be sure to do that next time."

"You speak like there  _ will _ be a next time."

"I know you Virgil. You're going to get hurt again."

Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the ship's yolk and sat down, carefully rolling his shoulders with a wince. "Yeah, but you're not helping next time."

"Oh?"

Instead of answering his  _ annoying and mean _ sister, he started up Thunderbird Two's engines and was about to lift up, when Kayo pulled his hands away. "Hey!"

Kayo didn't look amused. "You're not flying until your shoulder gets checked."

"I can still fly!"

"Flying one handed in an oncoming storm with a heavy ship."

"... Yeah?"

She sighed heavily before lifting him out the pilot seat, carrying him to the medbay aboard Thunderbird Two. 

"Put me down!" 

"No." She grabbed a sling from the cupboard at the end of the bed and slipped it over his head, resting his arm in it. "Don't try to move it until we get home. It could easily be worse."

Virgil closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the hull. He had to admit (if only silently), it was already a massive relief to have it being rested. "Yeah, I know. Metal and concrete does terrible wonders to the body."

Smiling, Kayo gave him a bottle of water and painkillers. "Good. Now get some rest." She headed back to the pilot seat, silently glad she was trained in flying all the Thunderbirds. "Thunderbird Two to Tracy Island, we're on our way back now."

"Good." Scott responded, his torso visible on the dash above the yolk. "When you arrive, get Virgil's ass to the infirmary. Grandmas waiting for you both there."

It took the injured artist only a moment to realize what Scott meant. He snapped his eyes open, sitting up properly with a wince. "You've been listening in, haven't you?"

"You called us back." He was smirking.

Oh.  _ Oh. He'd managed to call them.  _ **_Oh._ **

"Goddammit."

He was in for one hell of a smothering when he returned.

And Kayo was laughing at his misfortune. 

Damn that girl.


End file.
